Vehicles doors are known which have a supporting frame provided with a central opening, said supporting frame being connected movably to a body structure of the vehicle (in the case of conventional automotive vehicle side doors via an articulation, in the case of small buses via rails). Such a door is described for example in the German patent application DE 101 26 250.
It is disadvantageous in such a known door with a supporting frame that individual components, e.g. for fixing the window winding mechanism or for mounting loudspeakers, door lock elements etc. on the supporting frame, need to be mounted with great complexity. In addition, it is disadvantageous that, within the supporting frame which normally is sealed inwardly by a door interior lining and outwardly by exterior panelling, no defined separation of the wet/dry region is given so that, with a movable window pane provided in the door, moisture penetration into sensitive components, such as e.g. loudspeakers, is possible in certain circumstances.
The object therefore underlying the present invention is to provide a vehicle door and a method for the production thereof, the production costs being low and a defined separation of wet and dry regions in the door interior being given in order to ensure long term quality.
This object preferably is achieved by the characterizing features of the present invention.